The Life and Times of Juniper Lee
''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee was an American cartoon made by the infant channel, Cartoon Network, to compete against the TV Shows, "American Dragon: Jake Long".'' Plot There are two worlds: The Human World (where live humans) and the Magic World (where live various magical beings, like Trolls, Golems and other); in the old days, a Chinese (human) man or woman named Te Xuan Ze (a Chinese word; is written as "特选择", and the "x" is pronounced like "sh"; Te Xuan Ze means "The chosen one" or "special selection") has the duty to keep the trim between the human world and the magic world, with the help of a magic dog. When a human is near to discovering the magic beings, or when a monster causes evil things to the human world or other monsters, the Te Xuan Ze must solve this peacefully, like having a conversation with the monsters (to do this, just a Te Xuan Ze or a former Te Xuan She can see mo'nsters), but he has martial art abilities to fight against evil monster if is needed.' Jasmine Lee was the last Te Xuan Ze, but, the office skipped a generation, and her granddaughter, Juniper Lee, inherited the power of Te Xuan Ze. With the help of Monroe, an old dog, Junipher combats the evil monsters and solves monster's problems. 'Episode List' Characters * Juniper Lee: Is a school girl that lives in Orchid Bay City (based in San Francisco City) that become a young Te Xuan Ze. She is a mature, serious and responsible girl (most mature than various monsters) and crusty too; but, is a girl inside her maturity, so, she tries to live a normal life, with her friends and. Her bracelet notices when a monster threats the human world or other monsters. * Raymond Lee: Raymond (Ray Ray) is the younger brother of Juniper Lee. He received a bit of the magic power of June, and gets a bit of her skills (can see monsters, but don't fight). He has a crazy personality and loves see Junipher fights (he is a super-hero fan). Juniper always tries to save his brother, and Monroe hate his personality.. * Monroe: Monroe Connery Boyd Carlyle McGregor Scott V, is an old pug that, like other magical pets, is safe and mature; it helps Juniper to make magic potions. * Jasmine Lee: Is the grandmother of Juniper and a former Te Xuan Ze. After leaving the office, tries to live and enjoy the life in the human world. Probably, she was born in China. Is Juniper Lee a magic girl? Juniper Lee can be considered a magic girl, because her power origin is the magic. But, Juniper can't launch no spell with his body; she only uses magic potions to create spells. Her main skill is the Super Strength, and ability to fight (like Chinese martial arts, and she is a Chinese girl). She also has a magic pet, that helps her. So, she is also a magical girl. Category:Cartoon Category:English Cartoon Category:2000-2009 Category:The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Page Category:American Cartoon